


Your Majesty

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Evil King Hans, F/M, but he is very hot so, he's not nice in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: Hans has won and he looks great in a crown, much to Anna's chagrin. Vaguely dubcon.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	Your Majesty

“That should be Elsa’s seat.”

Hans uncrossed his legs, and Anna fought to keep her eyes above the man’s waistline. Damn those trousers of his.

“Oh, Anna, I think we both know that this seat was always destined to be mine. And yours too.” He leaned back into the throne, patting his thighs in invitation. “Join me?”

Anna’s cheeks burned at the very thought; sitting on this monster’s lap, his arms around her and her bottom flush against his-

“It’s obvious you want to,” he drawled, letting out a low chuckle at the princess’s blush.

“The only thing that’s obvious is how terrible you are,” Anna spat, ignoring the heat curling low in her belly, the wetness between her thighs. She could do nothing but watch as he rose from the throne and prowled toward her, his green gaze rooting her to the spot. He was inches away when she remembered to breathe again.

“There appears to be something you don’t understand, Anna,” he murmured into her ear, words warm against her skin, sideburns scratching her cheek. She felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her to him and pressing their bodies together, and he laughed at the gasp Anna let out when they joined. His heartbeat was a steady rhythm against the frantic pounding of her own.“Life can be so much more- with me.”

“Don’t you dare.” Anna brought her hands to his chest to push him away, but instead, almost of their own accord, they fisted in the lapels of his kingly regalia. She turned her head to stare at the wall as his fingers danced over her spine, rubbed soothing circles on her shoulders. “Not that night… you’re not that man.”

Hans brought a finger to her chin, tipping her face upward so she could see nothing but his terrible, beautiful face. “I’m not. But I can promise you… I’m much better. He was the thirteenth prince, a nobody.” His thumb stroked softly over her cheek, and Anna leaned into his warm touch. “I will be your king.”

He was so awful…

but he was her _king._

He kissed her deeply, and she melted in his arms.

“Mmm…” Anna moaned as his tongue slid alongside her own, the heat in her belly turning to genuine fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck, doing anything to get closer, to touch more of him.

He broke the kiss, and smiled down at her. “And you’ll be my queen.”

Anna shuddered as he set upon her neck, his lips soft and hot as they kissed her flesh.

“You’ll have a kingdom, full of people who adore you, who will hang on your every word…” His right hand crept up her bodice as his mouth traveled lower along her collarbone, against the swell of her breast. She dimly registered that he was pulling her back to the throne, and shuffled along as he moved them. “King Hans and Queen Anna… beloved by all.” His hand had found her peaked nipple under the fabric, and he rolled it between his fingers, pinching and tweaking. Anna keened desperately, and Hans kissed her again. “There’s much more where that came from,” he whispered.

He was in the throne now, and he guided Anna to straddle him, her knees on either side of his hips, his arousal pressing firmly against her. Anna ground against it, watching as Hans let out a groan, his head tilting back in ecstasy. He pulled at her skirts, letting his hands run over her bottom as he lifted them above her waist, and smiled wickedly down at her when he felt her bare against him. Anna looked away in shame, but Hans brought a hand to her cheek, bringing her back. “Don’t worry, Anna. We were just meant to be.”


End file.
